The Life of Draco Malfoy According to The Beatles
by Trinkisme
Summary: Today was the day Draco Malfoy had longed for...well, for nearly all his life. He was getting married...and to the witch of his dreams. How had it happened? If Draco's life had been a musical, these would have been the songs to describe his journey from the realm of darkness into the light of love.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing. My only tie to Harry Potter and the Beatles music is my undying respect to the artistry of JK Rowling and the Fab Four. Talk about the British Invasion! Mother England, you should be proud of the talent you birthed.

 **Reading Note:** All Beatles' lyrics will be in _italics_. At the end of the story, I will list the songs I used.

 **The Life of Draco Malfoy According to The Beatles**

The robins singing in the tree woke Draco up to a beautiful morning. Little sheep-like clouds were being herded by a gentle wind across an airy field of pale blue horizon. Good. There would be no rain to mar this day. The most special day of Draco's life; the day he would be bonded to the love of his life. Not that he wouldn't have been able to cast a shield charm around the ceremony and reception area, but shields were hot and uncomfortable when one had to stay under them for any length of time, and he didn't want his bride to have anything but the best. Throwing back the covers, he rose up out of his bed and opened the window.

 _Good day sunshine.  
_ _I feel good, in a special way.  
_ _I'm in love and it's a sunny day._

Draco turned his head when he heard a voice coming down the hall. He smiled. It was his mother. Draco should have known his wedding day would be one of the few things that would make Narcissa Malfoy rise up bright and early. Hearing her voice, he thought back to the mornings when she would tip-toe into his room to wake him. Draco's first love, Narcissa Malfoy would kiss the forehead of her little boy and whisper, "Time to wake, time to shine; time to live, oh son of mine." But on the day that Draco was to go to Hogwarts for the first time, he had not needed his mother to stir him from his bed. He had awaken early that morning to a still dark sky; too excited to go back to sleep, he had crept out of his bed to gaze at the stars still shining in the pre-dawn blackness. Like today, on that morning, Draco had heard birdsong.

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
_ _Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
_ _All your life  
_ _You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

That's what Hogwarts would be for Draco. Freedom. At least, that's what he hoped.

* * *

"Draco, you don't have to help the elves, Darling," Narcissa said. She shook her head in fond amusement as she watched her son, now a grown man, help their house elves carry the boxes of champagne flutes outside for the toasting to be done later at the reception. There was a time when Draco would have thought it beneath him to perform manual labor; after all, that was what his father had drilled into him, but falling in love had changed Draco's mindset. And the course of his life.

It had all started on his first train ride to Hogwarts.

Draco had looked for a quiet compartment aboard the train to sit in after he had waved goodbye to his parents. He had pretended to be unaffected by leaving his mother; his father had nodded his head in approval of his son's conduct, and in a rare show of affection, gave Draco a clap on the shoulder and said, "Good man." But now that he was alone, he let down his guard as a wave of homesickness swept over him. Moving over to the window, Draco watched as the landscape whirled by. He tried to cheer himself up by imagining all the glorious things he ached to do once he was at school; perhaps he would be the one who would win for his house the coveted House Cup! Draco wondered how he would be sorted; he knew his father expected him to be a Slytherin; he was a Malfoy, after all. But Draco wasn't too sure….was that where he belonged?

 _All the lonely people  
_ _Where do they all come from?  
_ _All the lonely people  
_ _Where do they all belong?_

The door to his compartment sliding open roused Draco from his daydreams. Standing in front of him was a girl with big brown eyes. Her pretty and expressive face would have held his attention if it hadn't been for the enormous amount of curly hair that seemed to be attacking her head. Draco had never seen hair that looked so alive! Breaking away from staring at it as if it was a completely separate creature, he realized the girl was asking him a question.

"You haven't seen a toad, have you? A boy on the train lost his." Then she smiled at Draco. "I'm sorry," she said, suddenly shy, "I didn't introduce myself, did I? My name's Hermione."

"Hello," Draco replied. "I'm…Draco," he swallowed. "Draco Malfoy."

The girl's smile became even broader. "Truly? That's your name?"

Nodding his head reluctantly, Draco watched in amazement as she blushed.

"I adore dragons," she confessed.

 _I was alone, I took a ride  
_ _I didn't know what I would find there  
_ _Another road where maybe I could see another kind of mind there  
_ _Ooh, then I suddenly see you  
_ _Ooh, did I tell you I need you  
_ _Every single day of my life_

* * *

Draco was horribly upset that evening when he realized Hermione had somehow become friends with the famous Harry Potter and that she had chosen to stay by his side after he had slighted Draco by refusing his handshake. Didn't she know Draco had tipped them off about the Weasleys to impress her? But she hadn't been impressed; if Draco went by her facial expressions, she had been put off by him. But what right had she to be disappointed? He had a pureblood pedigree, unlike hers, he'd finally discovered. If anyone had a right to be let down, it was him.

The nerve of that witch.

 _Get back, get back  
_ _Get back to where you once belonged  
_ _Get back, get back  
_ _Get back to where you once belonged_

* * *

Second year was no better for Draco's poor crushed heart. When Hermione flaunted her disdain of his making the Slytherin Quidditch team by implying he had bought his way in, Draco snapped and called her that reprehensible word. "You idiot!" Tell her you didn't mean it!" his heart cried out.

 _Think of what you're saying  
_ _You can get it wrong and still you think that it's alright  
_ _Think of what I'm saying  
_ _We can work it out and get it straight, or say good night_

Smirking to cover his pain, he watched as her eyes filled with tears.  
That night was the first time Draco had a nightmare regarding the Gryffindor princess. In it, he saw her across a wide chasm. He did not see a way across to rescue her from the wild dogs that were racing toward her. Hermione was so busy preparing herself for their attack that she didn't see Draco standing on the other side of the chasm, watching it all. Just before the first dog reached her, he cried out, "Hermione!" Hearing his voice, she turned around as the mad dog attacked. Draco watched in helpless horror as the dog mauled the witch underneath it. All Draco could do was cry as Hermione's gaze stayed locked on him as she was slowly eaten alive. Draco woke up in cold sweat, shivering in anguish. It would not be the last time Draco dreamed of Hermione. They would only get stronger.

 _I'm a loser  
_ _And I lost someone who's near to me  
_ _I'm a loser  
_ _And I'm not what I appear to be_

* * *

By fourth year, Draco was almost desperate with the competing passions in his heart. He thought he would crack in two between his desire for Hermione and his obligations to his family. If she had only joined him instead of aligning herself with the Boy-Who-Lived, things would be different. Draco would have protected Hermione somehow. He could have made up a bogus family connection for her. He felt confident his father would have believed him. But no….that brilliantly stupid mudblood had to pick the wrong side.

Draco fumed inwardly as he watched her dance with Viktor Krum. As usual by now, his heart gave a vicious twist when seeing her with any other male. "She's mine," he thought angrily. "You have no right to touch her."

Right then, Viktor steered her past where Draco was standing with his joke of a date, Pansy Parkinson. Draco's face flushed at the wonderful fragrance that wafted by him and filled his senses when Hermione passed by. She smelled of sweet lilacs and honeysuckle that seemed to be coming from her beautiful hair. Hermione's bright eyes and rosy cheeks beckoned to him. Draco dared not look at her lips lest he forget himself. In comparison, Pansy's pancake face and grotesque Queen of Egypt eyes made him want to retch. What kind of male would be attracted to that kind of fake glamour? Shuddering, he looked back over the dance floor to see Hermione laughing at something Viktor had said to her. Draco sighed and allowed himself, for just a little while, to listen to his true feelings.

 _I want to tell you  
_ _My head is filled with things to say  
_ _When you're here  
_ _All those words, they seem to slip away  
_ _When I get near you  
_ _The games begin to drag me down  
_ _But if I seem to act unkind  
_ _It's only me, it's not my mind  
_ _I could wait forever, I've got time, I've got time, I've got time_

Draco sighed again and decided against acting on his feelings. It would do more harm than good at this point. Anyhow, he still had time.

* * *

"Time is up, Young Malfoy. Do you accept this for your family?"

Draco trembled inwardly, but outwardly showed a calm demeanor. Kneeling before the snake-like wizard, he lowered his head and said, "Yes…..My Lord."

Then he held out his arm to the creature grinning before him.

* * *

Four months later, Draco knew. He was expendable. He now had an expiration date. He wasn't even a person anymore but only a punishment. That's all. A living, breathing, soon-to-be-snuffed out slap-on-the-wrist to Lucius Malfoy.

"It's not fair!" he screamed as he threw vases that shattered on the floor in the Room of Requirement. Stopping, he panted, his fight or flight reflex urging him to leave, to run, to go anywhere other than remaining in that cursed room. Racing down the hall, he flew down the flights of stairs and continued to run until he reached the abandoned girl's bathroom. As he walked to the sinks Draco saw his face in the mirrors before him. They all seemed to be mocking him, saying, "Failure...Loser... **Killer**." That last word was the breaking point for Draco's oft-ignored conscience. Pain so real it felt physical coursed from his psyche all the way down his body. Hugh racking sobs tore from Draco's throat. His agony was so acute at that moment, not even Moaning Myrtle dared to offer any comfort for fear of how he might respond. Draco was alone in his distress. And then…he wasn't.

"I know what you did."

Potter. It would have to be the schoolyard saint that would find him like this, thought Draco. But Harry underestimated him if he thought Draco would condescend to chatting with him regarding his extracurricular activities that year. Still running high on adrenaline, Draco fired the first hex. It quickly escalated from a bathroom brawl to a deadly duel between two enemies. It ended when Draco slipped on a bar of soap that had fallen on the floor. Harry aimed and hit Draco with a spell the latter had never learned.

 _Help, I need somebody_  
 _Help, not just anybody_  
 _Help, you know I need someone_  
 _Help_

* * *

Many, many dark days later, Draco watched with a heavy heart as a door opened to let in snatchers bringing in another haul of victims to be interrogated and tortured for the Death Eater's amusement. When would this madness end? The Dark Lord had promised them peace and prosperity, a returning to the Old Ways when magic was revered and not brushed off to the side as if it were something shameful that needed to be hidden. But instead he had delivered war, chaos and death. So much death. Yet to hear him tell it, he had a dream of benevolence to bestow upon the world; it was not his fault if others were too short-sighted to grasp his vision.

 _And nobody seems to like him  
_ _They can tell what he wants to do  
_ _And he never shows his feelings  
_ _But the fool on the hill  
_ _Sees the sun going down  
_ _And the eyes in his head  
_ _See the world spinning round_

Draco's breath caught in his throat when he saw who had been brought in this time. It was Weasley, some strange-looking young man and…..Oh, Merlin...it was Hermione. Her once beautiful hair was full of tiny twigs and leaves, and her face was dirty and smudged. Draco's face burned with anger when one of the snatchers joked about her true heritage coming to the surface. He didn't have time to cover his emotions before his father called him over. It was the most excited Draco had seen him since he'd been discredited by their Master. "Don't you see, Son?" Lucius whispered as he pulled Draco to the side. "That may be Potter over there. If it is, we can give him to the Dark Lord. We will be forgiven and things will go back to what they once were."

Draco felt sickened by his father's rambling. Did he think Draco wanted to offer the Dark Lord any gift? To sacrifice his true love to that monster? For Draco would now admit that. Hermione had always been his heart's desire. It had taken a war and more watched deaths and tortures than he would ever want to admit to, but seeing the depths of human depravity had awaken in Draco a love and reverence for the truth. And his loving Hermione was the truth. His truth. He could no sooner betray her than he could chop off his own head. And if protecting her meant also protecting her two sidekicks, then so be it.

* * *

Draco leaned over the toilet for the third time. Vomiting once again, he cried silently as his memories were tortured by Hermione's screams. Seeing her blood pool on their floor made Draco's vision momentarily go white. Only his mother holding him back kept Draco from avada'ing his despicable aunt. Thank Merlin, somehow they had escaped. The light of his world had not been vanquished. But now, Draco was left alone. Again. He wished he could have escaped with them…or possessed a time-turner, so he could go back and change all the mistakes he'd made along the way.

 _Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away.  
_ _Now it looks as though they're here to stay.  
_ _Oh, I believe in yesterday._

* * *

It was over. It had finally ended. Draco was so happy he felt like kissing Potter himself. He grinned as he imagined how the Savior of their world would react to his display of gratitude.

Draco was presently searching for Hermione. He knew he had seen her nearby only a few short minutes ago. Where had she gone to so quickly? For Draco was desperate to talk to her; he would finally start the ball rolling on building a relationship with the witch of his heart. If she would let him, that is. He hoped she would forgive him. "I promise I will be good to you," he whispered to Hermione in his mind. "I'll love you always and before all others," he vowed in his heart. "Please give me that chance."

But Draco's internal voice was silenced when he turned the corner and came face to face with Hermione and Ron kissing as if there would be no tomorrow.

 _I think I'm gonna be sad  
_ _I think it's today, yeah_

He had been to hell and back. Not once had he cracked. Not once had he given up hope. Until now. No one, least of all Hermione and Ron, noticed when Draco broke down in front of the crowd in the Great Hall and cried his heart out.

 _Of all the love I have won or have lost  
_ _There is one love I should never have crossed  
_ _She was a girl in a million, my friend  
_ _I should have known he would win in the end  
_ _I'm a loser  
_ _And I lost someone who's near to me_

* * *

Draco looked up from the chair he was currently bound to. He could hear their arguing before he actually saw them.

"I can't believe you want to go testify on behalf of that tosser!" Ron bellowed.

"He saved our lives, Ronald! You know that!"

"Yeah….that's what Harry said, too. So let him do this. Why should you get involved?"

Draco watched as Hermione turned and looked directly into his eyes. He gulped when he saw her give him a small smile. "Because I owe him."

"What? You don't owe that Death Eater anything!"

Turning back around at Ron, she said, "Oh yes, I do. And this conversation is over. My mind is made up, Ronald."

"Hermione, I **forbid** you to do this!"

Draco cringed. He knew that was the worst possible thing that imbecile could have said. Did Weasley not know Hermione at all?

Hermione's hair crackled with her magic and wrath. Pushing Ron backwards, she hissed, "Get out."

Ron's angry face was the last thing Draco saw before the door to the Chambers closed.

 _You're going to lose that girl  
_ _You're going to lose that girl  
_ _If you don't treat her right, my friend  
_ _You're going to find her gone  
_ _Cos I will treat her right, and then  
_ _You'll be the lonely one_

* * *

"The Ministry of Magic is very pleased to announce the opening of The Havens of Hope Park to commemorate all who gave their lives fighting against the darkness and oppression that threatened our world. We would especially like to thank the generous donation of Draco and Narcissa Malfoy in bequeathing these grounds to the ministry for public use and enjoyment and in donating the adjacent forest for a new home for our dwindling Centaur population."

As Draco gazed shyly at the crowd in front of him clapping politely, he noticed one witch who was being more exuberant with her applause. Hermione was smiling and cheering him on. It was the proudest moment of Draco's life.

Later, after the other speeches had been made and pictures taken, Draco approached Hermione and cautiously took her hand. "I never thanked you for testifying for me….," he began.

Hermione blushed and shook her head no. "You don't need to thank me…..I rather feel it's my place to thank you….for not revealing who we were at the Manor….and now , all this…..," she paused as she indicated with her other hand the park before them. "Draco…do you realize what a blessing you've been to the wizarding world since the war ended?"

He smiled down at the witch in front of him. Hermione was getting worked up. It amused him, and he wondered what she would say next.

"I mean, this is what we fought so hard for! For change!" She hesitated as she looked into his eyes, "And Draco….you've been the biggest change of all." Then she squeezed his hand and surprised him when she leaned up and gave him a shy little peck on the cheek and asked, "So…..how about going with me to get a coffee? And maybe we could discuss some other changes we both might want to see happen?"

 _You say you want a revolution  
_ _Well, you know  
_ _We all want to change the world_

* * *

"Draco! You need to come in and get ready," Narcissa called from their terrace. Draco looked up and saw Harry Potter standing beside his mother and grinning at him while holding a set of dress robes to change into.

"When did you get here?" Draco asked Harry as he walked up to shake his hand.

"Just a few minutes ago. Ginny and Hermione shooed me out so they could get ready."

"Well…..you're always welcome. You know that."

Harry gave Draco a clap on the back and pulled him into a one-armed hug. That was one of the things Draco had had to get used to; the enthusiastic affection shown him from Hermione's friends.

"Eww….you stink," Harry said as he crinkled his nose at the usually polished man before him.

Draco laughed. "You would too, if you'd been working outside like I have."

"Well, go take a shower. And put on some of that cologne 'Mione likes."

Draco grinned and saluted Harry as he made his way up the stairs to his bedroom suite in the west wing.

Hopping into the shower, Draco smiled at Harry's suggestion. Of course, he would be wearing his signature cologne on the most important day of his life. He would do anything for his little Boo. Smiling, he allowed himself to remember the day he nicknamed his soon to-be-bride.

Draco had, after much coaxing from Hermione, agreed to go with her to a muggle cinema to watch a long moving picture (movies, she called them) named, "Monsters, Inc.". Once there, Draco surprised himself by becoming absorbed in the children's tale; he couldn't help but see the many similarities to their lives with those of the monsters. At the end, when the last piece of Boo's door had been found and she and Sulley were reunited, Hermione leaned over and hugged him. "That reminds me of us."

"Sorry?" Draco was thrilled she was hugging him, but was scared to make assumptions.

Hermione shyly looked up at him from her present position against his chest. "They all thought she didn't belong in their world; that somehow she would contaminate it. All of them except her Sulley."

"I rather think he agreed with the others at first," Draco said while tenderly stroking her hair. His heart was racing at her implications. He wondered if Hermione could hear it; she no doubt could.

"But she won him over. He was her Kitty." Then Hermione pulled his head down and kissed him for the first time, right there in the theater, in front of everyone. That did it for Draco; he could no longer hold back. He quickly commandeered the kiss and poured all his bottled-up passion and need for Hermione into his response.

"I love you," he whispered. Draco wasted no time confessing as soon as they came up for air, "I've always loved you, Hermione."

Her answer floored him. "I know," she said as she kissed him again. "Somehow….I always felt it…..even when you were being awful." Smiling, she touched his lips with her fingers. "I told you from the start that I adored dragons. And I do. But honestly…..mine was such a mad little thing at first."

Draco chuckled at that. Then he rubbed her nose with his and whispered, "Then that was his owner's fault, don't you think? She should have been taming him."

"Well….it doesn't matter now," she whispered back, ghosting her lips across his.

"Why's that?" Draco could barely think to ask. All he could concentrate on was the incredible feeling of her mouth on his.

Draco felt it when Hermione's lips smiled against his own. "Because you've changed. You're my Kitty, now." Looking down at her, he saw his love returned in equal measure. It made his knees feel weak.

"And you know what?" Hermione asked.

Draco shook his head no. His head was a muddle. Could this really be happening? The dream that he had wanted for so long was within his reach? No, that wasn't right. It already was his. Had been his, all along.

"As much as I adore dragons...I love my Kitty most," she finished before claiming his mouth again.

 _I should have known better with a girl like you  
_ _That I would love everything that you do  
_ _And I do, hey, hey, hey, and I do  
_ _I never realized what a kiss could be  
_ _This could only happen to me  
_ _Can't you see, can't you see  
_ _That when I tell you that I love you, oh  
_ _You're gonna say you love me too, oh  
_ _And when I ask you to be mine  
_ _You're gonna say you love me too_

* * *

Draco came out of his bedroom and went down the stairs and outside to stand before the massive archway that led into the woods that surrounded the Malfoy property. At that entrance, Narcissa had decorated the boughs with lilacs requested by Draco, who had always loved that flower since it reminded him of Hermione and of creamy white roses, in memory of his father who had received the Dementor's Kiss for his crimes committed in the war. Draco had rather not have had any memory of Lucius at all, but Hermione had insisted that they do that for Narcissa, and Draco had acquiesced.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked him as he stood by Draco as his best man.

"I should say I am," he responded with a heartfelt declaration. Then he looked over to see Harry grinning at him like a loon.

"Eager for tonight?" he asked, teasing.

Draco's answer was a wink.

All teasing between the two stopped when the violin quartet began to play. Draco shuffled his feet and looked nervously at the witches and wizards in attendance. A couple of his friends from school were there; he'd kept ties with Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott, but he'd lost so many others. Crabbe had died; stupidly, too. Daphne Greengrass had lost her fight with a werewolf after her father had refused the Dark Mark; Marcus Flint had been torn limb from limb after the Dark Lord had discovered he'd been a double agent.

Draco's heart would always hurt with their loss, but perhaps…..if they could have been there beside him now, they would tell him to live and to love, since they no longer could. Draco bowed his head and offered a quick prayer, promising his friends who had gone before him that he would do just that. He would live, and while he lived, he would love Hermione for as long as he had breath.

 _There are places I'll remember  
_ _All my life, though some have changed  
_ _Some forever not for better  
_ _Some have gone and some remain  
_ _All these places have their moments  
_ _With lovers and friends I still can recall  
_ _Some are dead and some are living  
_ _In my life I've loved them all  
_ _But of all these friends and lovers  
_ _There is no one compares with you  
_ _And these memories lose their meaning  
_ _When I think of love as something new  
_ _Though I know I'll never lose affection  
_ _For people and things that went before  
_ _I know I'll often stop and think about them  
_ _In my life I love you more_

Draco could see Hermione coming out now. His breath caught; Merlin, she was beautiful. She had always had a natural grace and loveliness, but seeing her in her bridal robes with her hair down and curly, the way she knew he liked best, Draco could say he had never seen her looking as radiant as she did at that moment.

 _I give her all my love  
_ _That's all I do  
_ _And if you saw my love  
_ _You'd love her too  
_ _I love her._

He watched her as she made her way to him. Holding out his hand, he took hers and led her up to where they stood together underneath the arch where they repeated their vows to love each other for all eternity. As he watched the priest make the bonding cuts on his and Hermione's hand, he was startled when Hermione leaned over to whisper in his ear when their hands were bound together.

"I always hoped you would be the one I'd do this with," she whispered before she kissed him.

 _She gives me everything  
_ _And tenderly  
_ _The kiss my lover brings  
_ _She brings to me  
_ _And I love her._

After the priest performed the incantation, wedding runes appeared on Hermione's and Draco's wrists. Draco looked down at the beautiful swirls that now decorated his arm; they were a far cry from the ugly stain he had been forced to accept during the war.

"I'm yours now," Hermione murmured for Draco's ears alone. "For all eternity."

 _A love like ours  
_ _Could never die  
_ _As long as I  
_ _Have you near me.  
_ _Bright are the stars that shine  
_ _Dark is the sky  
_ _I know this love of mine  
_ _Will never die  
_ _And I love her._

"That's how long I'll love you," Draco whispered back before he took her in his arms and kissed her.

* * *

The following reception was a great success. Narcissa was the consummate hostess, even though everyone seemed to be complimenting Draco instead. She didn't mind; her son was happy. That was more than enough for Narcissa's cup of joy to overflow.

Speaking of, it was doubtful there had ever been a wedding before with so many toasts to the happy couple. Draco chuckled every time the tinkling of glasses began; he loved having any excuse for kissing his wife. Wife. Draco shook his head in amazement. He had a wife! And not just a wife, not just some pureblood trophy to hang on his arm because that was what the society he'd been born into expected from someone of his breeding, but a…..true partner. A twin soul.

After awhile, some in the crowd said their goodbyes and apparated away. By this time, only close friends and family remained. Draco liked it better that way. He suspected Hermione did, too. While they were swaying back and forth in each other's arms to the rhythm of a slow tune, he whispered in her ear, "Having fun, Boo?"

Hermione looked up at him and nodded. Then she added, "But not as much fun as I expect to have with you later."

Draco's pale face flushed with instant desire and he groaned, much to the delight of his mischievous bride as she giggled at him.

"Did you have to say that now?" he groused. "We still have another hour before we can leave."

Hermione kissed him and said, "That was mean of me, wasn't it? But if it will make you feel better, just know I'm about to burst with impatience to get you all alone so I can have my wicked way with you."

Hermione's eyes danced as she felt Draco's heartbeat accelerate. "You _are_ a wicked woman for saying that. What am I going to do with you?"

Draco watched as Hermione's face showed all that she could imagine at that moment. "An hour….that long? Let's make it forty-five minutes," she panted in his ear.

It was actually thirty minutes later when the bride and groom decided they could no longer resist their aching need for each other. As they made their way to the apparition point, they looked back on the well-wishers that had remained to bid them farewell. Beloved friends, all. They nodded to the Weasleys, the Lovegoods, Blaise and Theo, and many others who had become a fixture in their life. Even Ron Weasley, who had finally accepted their relationship after he had reconnected with Lavender Brown. Just as they were about to go, they saw a sight that gave them the best send-off they could have ever received. Draco's mother and his Aunt Andromeda, by now both of them working on their second sheet to being three sheets to the wind, were dancing up a storm with each other as a partner. Just like they probably had as young girls.

 _Well, shake it up, baby, now (Shake it up, baby)  
_ _Twist and shout (Twist and shout)  
_ _C'mon c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now (Come on baby)  
_ _Come on and work it on out (Work it on out)_

Laughing at the sight, Draco gathered Hermione in his arms to leave with her and begin their new life together.

* * *

 **The Beatle's songs in order of their appearance in this story:**

Good Day, Sunshine

Blackbird

Eleanor Rigby

Got To Get You Into My Life

Get Back

We Can Work It Out

I'm A Loser

I Want To Tell You

Help

Fool On The Hill

Yesterday

Ticket To Ride

I'm A Loser (Again) _– I changed one of the words here. I turned she to he, so it could refer to Ron._

You're Gonna Lose That Girl

Revolution

I Should Have Known Better

In My Life

And I Love Her

Twist And Shout _(The Beatles did not write this song, but did record it)_


End file.
